Poetry of A Dark World
by Author185
Summary: For a bright sunny word, we sure have much darkness. That must be recognized in some way. One way to communicate is through poetry.
1. Chapter 1

**End of All**

Sickening crack

The mind held back

Pain washing down

Covering the ground

Life shall end

None is well

Red flowing

Breath going

Darkness coming

Please be swift

Shadowed figure

Life's a mixture

Repent your sins

Like a difference it makes

End in pain

End in strife

End in Hades

End the life

Darkness coming

Red flowing

Breath going

Mind is blank

End is near

End is here

* * *

Closing In

Cold barrel to the head

Pull the trigger

Then you're dead

Silent darkness coming near

Mind is going

Round about

Raving mad

From this cell

It's prison

Endless darkness

Immortal

Thought you were

Now you've fallen

Hard

Very hard

Dark

Turn

Dark

Gone

Red flowing

Breath going

Mind is blank

End is near

End is here

* * *

Endings

Life or death at the end of the day

Life or death at the end of the way

The choice is made

The string is cut

Darkness falls

Oh Oh no

Down we go

* * *

Lives A'goin'

Open the box

Pull out the knife

Just one thrust

Another life

Another world

Come and join

Just one thrust

Just one move

Red shall pour

Eyes go blank

Body falls

Wet red knife

Slash the ground

* * *

China Doll

Porcelain face

Lifeless eyes

Stuck underground

Will never fly

Flames of darkness

Consume the life

Beautiful image

China doll

Marred by slash

White skin

Coloured red

China doll

Laid to bed

Never to rise again

* * *

Burning

Still face

Set alight

Now again

In the wind

Smoke curling

In the sky

Burning, burning

Set alight

Body burning

Down to ash

Soon all gone

None is left

Not a twitch

Not a breath

Gone the life

Dark the eyes

Dull the mind

Set alight


	2. Chapter 2

In The Dead of Night

Whoosh! go the leaves on the great oak tree,

White Marble graves in the middle of the night,

Dead, screaming laughing,

Giving quite a scare,  
Emotions keep on coming,

The good ones ever glowing,

Showing darkness,

The good ones keep on showing,

What's going on tonight?

What's giving off?

The good ones ever showing,

What's going on,

Flowing on,

In the dead of night

* * *

Eternal Darkness

Darkness Surrounding

Minding the tiding of death

Hearts stop completely

* * *

Endless Rest

Guardian of sleep

Full eternal lifeless death

Giving up all thought

* * *

Burning Bodies

Roaring fire

Burning Pyre

Snapping crackling wood

Boom a small explosion

Crash Sticks falling

Bodies burning

Start anew

Whoosh, a burst of light

Crack wood breaks and burns

Whirling dancing tongue

Screaming popping

One last roar

Then gone, silence

Bodies burned

End of a war

Start of a new age

* * *

**All****Ends** **In** **Dark**

**A**ctual eternity

**L**etting go for good

**L**osing all for better

**E**ternally endlessly

**N**one can stay forever

**D**arkness covering dark pasts

**S**erenity and peace

**I**mmortality is brief

**N**one survive

**D**estroying minds

**A**ll things devours

**R**ights and wrongs ever unknown

**K**nowing the time has come


	3. Chapter 3

In The Dead of Night

Whoosh! go the leaves on the great oak tree,

White Marble graves in the middle of the night,

Dead, screaming laughing,

Giving quite a scare,  
Emotions keep on coming,

The good ones ever glowing,

Showing darkness,

The good ones keep on showing,

What's going on tonight?

What's giving off?

The good ones ever showing,

What's going on,

Flowing on,

In the dead of night.

* * *

Eternal Darkness

Darkness Surrounding

Minding the tiding of death

Hearts stop completely

* * *

Endless Rest

Guardian of sleep

Full eternal lifeless death

Giving up all thought

* * *

Burning Bodies  
Roaring fire  
Burning Pyre  
Snapping crackling wood  
Boom a small explosion  
Crash Sticks falling  
Bodies burning  
Start anew  
Whoosh, a burst of light  
Crack wood breaks and burns  
Whirling dancing tongue  
Screaming popping  
One last roar  
Then gone, silence  
Bodies burned  
End of a war  
Start of a new age

* * *

**All Ends** **In** **Dark**

**A**ctual eternity

**L**etting go for good

**L**osing all for better

**E**ternally endlessly

**N**one can stay forever

**D**arkness covering dark pasts

**S**erenity and peace

**I**mmortality is brief

**No**ne survive

**D**estroying minds

**A**ll things devours

**R**ights and wrongs ever unknown

**K**nowing the time has come


End file.
